Love in Action
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Traditions, light, and laughter - just part of Christmas Eve with the Castles. - Post Series Fic, Caskett. For encantadaa.


**Love in Action**

 **For encantadaa, from your not-so-Secret Santa. I hope you like this!**

* * *

 _"Christmas, my child, is love in action." – Dale Evans Rogers_

* * *

After a day full of cheerful conversation, raucous laughter, and joyous baby noises, the quiet takes him by surprise. There's been nothing quiet about this Christmas season, and it still amazes him sometimes how things have changed in just a year.

Last year, they were waiting on tenterhooks for Lily to be born. Kate had been on bed rest for weeks already, worries about her still healing gunshot wounds taking precedence over celebrating the holiday. It hadn't mattered how _good_ she'd felt, how excited she'd been to meet their daughter, she'd been confined to their bed, allowed to venture only as far as the living room and out for the occasional doctor's appointment. Due to her confinement, the festivities had come to them in the form of ridiculous, singing Santagrams, his daughter and Hayley's decorating efforts, and a parade of their friends armed with food and good wishes.

This year they've been the ones leading the parade of Christmas cheer - no, Kate has been leading it, determined to make up for last year, to make their daughter's first Christmas memorable for everyone, the way her mother would've wanted it to be. They've done everything they were denied the previous year; walks in the park, checking out the storefronts, choosing and decorating their own tree, spending precious time with Sarah Grace and Nicholas Ryan. Even a visit to Santa, which… could have gone over better, he admits, but there were no tears and Lily's dubious frown is still adorable, so both he and Kate consider it a win.

Altogether, it's been beyond good. More than that, it's been everything they'd feared might have been lost because of the decisions they'd made to protect one another over the years.

It's a thought he doesn't like dwell on, though. Not anymore. They made it through, survived separation and LokSat, gunshot wounds and recovery, and they're stronger for it. They have Lily for it. Sweet, feisty, beautiful Lily.

She's worth everything they've endured, and so much more. Just like her mother.

Speaking of Kate…

His wife had disappeared upstairs with their exhausted daughter after the last of their guests departed, promising to bring the girl back downstairs for a story and a kiss goodnight after Lily's bath, but he has to wonder if Kate has fallen asleep with her instead. It wouldn't be the first time she and the baby have dozed off together in the rocking chair, and it won't be the last.

"Why don't you go check on them?" Alexis suggests from her spot by the cabinets. The last of the dishes she's been drying have been put away, and Rick watches her wipe her hands on the towel before draping it over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking around the kitchen. There isn't much left, but still. "I don't want to make you do all the work; it's your Christmas Eve, too."

She waves him off. "You're not. Gram and Jim did some before they left, and you've helped with everything up until now. Go on, Dad; make sure Kate didn't fall asleep on the floor beside the crib again. I'll finish this up and get the cocoa ready for the three of us."

His daughter laughs, leaning into his chest, indulgent to his need to embrace her at random intervals. She's so grown up, yet still his baby bird, and he can't help but keep her close every once in a while.

From the moment they told her of Kate's pregnancy, Alexis has embraced the role of older sister with gusto, but never more so than this past month. It might be Lily's first Christmas, but it's also Alexis's first as a big sister, her first time sharing traditions that had always been hers and hers alone, and she's done everything in her power to make it special.

"In that case, I'll be right back," he says into her hair, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head before pulling away.

Alexis grins, moving back to the sink to take care of the last of their dinner dishes while he jogs up the stairs.

It's quiet when he makes it to the top floor, lending credence to the theory that both Lily and Kate are fast asleep already, and he slows his steps until he's practically tiptoeing down the hall.

Despite his attempts to be stealthy, Kate's head tilts when he enters their daughter's room, her smile soft in the golden burn of Lily's nightlight. They're in the rocking chair together, gliding in an easy, gentle rhythm, but the baby doesn't stir when his wife slows to a stop.

"Hey," she whispers, brushing her thumb along the shell of Lily's ear. "Sorry, didn't mean to abandon you to the clean-up. She wanted to nurse and then…"

Rick shakes his head, dipping to touch his lips to his wife's hair. "Not a problem. I'm surprised to see you awake, honestly."

Kate chuckles, lifting her chin. "I did doze off for a few minutes there," she admits, sheepish.

He grins, brushing her lips with his. "Yeah, I had a feeling. Alexis is finishing up the dishes and making cocoa. Want to put Lil down and come with me?"

His wife nods, slipping her hand from their daughter's back to stroke his chin. "But the story, and putting out cookies and milk… the whole Santa thing?"

Turning into her touch, he rests for a moment. He's grateful she has embraced as much of the Christmas spirit as she can, but he's not going to force her to deal with more if she's not up to it. "She's not going to remember, Kate."

His wife sits up straighter, her fingers sliding into his hair. "We will, though," she insists, tugging him in for a kiss that promises so very much. "You did it last year and she wasn't even here yet; let's bring her down anyway tonight. If nothing else, she'll sleep through it and we'll have the pictures to show her when she's older."

"You're sure?" he asks, brushing a knuckle over Lily's cheek. They've done so much to make this year amazing, he wouldn't blame Kate if she wants to finish out Christmas Eve on a quiet note.

Kate nods, resolute, and he knows there's no talking her out of it. If Lily has even a tenth of her mother's persistence, they're both doomed. Destined to be insanely proud, but still doomed.

"Okay," he says, stepping back to give her room to stand, extending a hand to assist her if she needs it. She gets to her feet with her usual grace, shifting Lily once she's standing. "Good?" he asks.

His wife smiles, easy and sweet. "Good."

Her contentment settles over him, blankets his shoulders, and he reaches for her, needing to taste her happiness just once more before they leave the nursery. Kate laughs against his mouth, nudging his nose with hers.

"What was that for?" she asks when he releases her mouth, looking a little bit dazed despite her amusement.

"Just love you."

Her eyes sparkle emerald with joy. "Love you, too. Now, come on. I noticed a flaw in your Christmas plan."

Rick lifts an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mhmm." She plucks at his shirt, using her grip to tug him from Lily's room and to the stairs. "Lily's the only one in her Christmas pajamas."

She flashes a grin over her shoulder before she and Lily head down the stairs.

"The rest of us better get changed," Kate adds once her foot hits the hardwood floor.

Ten minutes and three wardrobe changes later, the four of them reconvene on the couch. Alexis settles on his right side while Kate curls up on his left, passing the baby over without a word. Lily squirms on the hand-off, but doesn't wake, doesn't fuss, and they all exhale. Not that they want her to sleep through her first Christmas Eve, but a sleeping baby is a happy baby.

Once again, he's struck by how different this year is. A year ago, they had been right here, in the same spots on the same couch, having enjoyed a much smaller, quieter meal. A year ago, they had wanted a moment like this so badly, had been so ready for it to be theirs, and he had kept his wife and his eldest close and spoken to Kate's belly, narrating a story of hope and wonder for the little one to hear. And now, a year later, they have each other, the healthy, strong little girl sleeping in the crook of his elbow, and the opportunity to continue one of his favorite traditions. So when Alexis nudges the well-loved story into his hands, he takes the opportunity to kiss all three of their heads before opening the book to the first page.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house…"

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into Christmas!_


End file.
